Operetta
Operetta is a phantom, specifically the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, and a student at Monster High. Operetta has the reputation of both a diva and a rebel, demanding respect from those around her but also not being a fan of etiquette, convention, and rules. In general, she avoids her fellow students in order to hang out in the catacombs, where she has her own theater and recording room. Music is Operetta's passion in life; she is a talented singer, though her powers do not allow her to give live performances, and skilled with both the guitar and the organ. She enjoys playing for audiences, but she reserves conversations about music solely for those who share her level of devotion. Though likely to leave a bad first impression, Operetta is one of the most loyal friends anyone at Monster High could have. Info Personality Holt Hyde called her "a bit of a diva" with a "set of pipes" in his Basic diary. She is described as being a perfectionist and that she hates being told what to do. Although she was introduced as being bitter and frigid at first, she warmed up to the ghouls and showed that she could be a great friend. Overall, Operetta is like her music, independent and free. She doesn't walk on eggshells for anyone and will do what she wants, when she wants, no matter who it hurts or who it helps. Appearance Operetta has light purple skin and bright red and black hair with 50's inspired Victory Rolls. She has flashy makeup, a music-related arm tattoo, and a similarly music themed scar on her face which she covers with a spiderweb patterned, heart/musical note shaped eye mask. Her eyebrows are purple and her eyes are blue-grey. She also has a black beauty mark under the left side of her lips. Despite her opera inspired name and background, Operetta seems to be highly influenced by Elvis Presley with her Southern accent, interests, and somewhat rebel attitude. In Monster High Family Her father is the Phantom of the Opera. According to Holt Hyde's Basic diary Operetta's dad teaches a night keyboard class at Monster High. Nothing is known about her mother. Friends Her MH site profile originally listed her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, as well as giving a BFF stamp to Cleo de Nile. However, her profile has since changed to list Deuce Gorgon as her friend instead of Heath Burns, and Cleo's BFF stamp has been removed. In the diaries, Operetta and Deuce seemed to be friends for a while, but in the webisodes they meet mainly due to Cleo's jealousy. While meeting him at first was only to get back at Cleo for thinking wrong of her, Operetta finds she and Deuce have a lot in common. After learning how deeply he feels for Cleo, and coming to care for Deuce herself, she does stop her vendetta. Helping him express his feelings for Cleo through music, she starts to truly be his friend as well as put her anger towards Cleo in the past. In "Kind: The Shockumentary", she is happily talking to Spectra and a backgrounder at the end. Pet Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is a purple spider with Elvis Presley-styled hair, named after Memphis, where Elvis Presley grew up. In his Monster High site description, Operetta mentions that he can rock a pompadour while playing a standup bass. He seems very inspired by Elvis Presley, just like Operetta. He is combing his hair which means he may be able to use his legs to do other human activities. Also likes to stretch his red tie 24/7 with his 8th leg. Romance According to Holt's Basic diary, she went on a brief date with him, but that ended when he got them kicked out of the club. In the webisode "Phantom of the Opry", she decided to steal Deuce from Cleo in revenge for earlier false accusations. Romance could have occured between the two if Deuce hadn't already found Cleo to be his significant other, but that is something that will always remain unknown. The two have since become very good friends though. Same if she seem to be just friend with,Johnny Spirit she seem also to have feeling for him, but she never revealed it. Major Battles * Operetta vs. Siren * Operetta and Holt Hyde vs. Darcy Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High. They switched Operetta's music with papers with just scribbles, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attackDraculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down theUnversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps were thankful to the trio for saving them. But whenLock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, Kingdom Hearts and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join to help. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgusted it, they all agreed and the students joined the team.Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Females Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Teenagers Category:Holiday characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Good hearted characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Sora's Team Category:School students Category:Internet characters Category:Daughters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Western characters Category:Athletes Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Fashion characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai Category:French characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students